


Echte Liebe

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Erik and Marco comfort Ava following a nightmare that hits close to home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, liebe GoForGoals! =D
> 
> I knew before this week started that it would be emotionally difficult for me, but I didn't expect it to be this difficult. I'm still struggling to make sense of everything, especially in terms of timing, which is why this isn't quite the tone I thought I'd use for your birthday fic. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. <3
> 
> Some nightmares manage to slip through our protective measures, such as dreamcatchers or monster-eating butterfly plushies. But there is always hope for something better to come along. During this holy weekend for many people, myself included, I pray that we all find healing of body and spirit through the power of "echte Liebe."

"Papa? Vati?"

The two men in question sat up in their bed and looked at the trembling girl in the doorway. "What is it, Ava?" Erik whispered.

"Schmetterling didn't eat my nightmare tonight," she explained, clearly trying not to cry.

Marco couldn't help thinking that the butterfly in question looked unhappy to have failed its owner. "Come here, you two," he said.

Ava obeyed, climbing between her fathers and slightly loosening her grip on Schmetterling. "There was a big rumble, then another one, then another one," she recounted. "Emma was standing next to an elephant wearing a red crown, and the rumbles made the elephant fall on her. They both started crying because Emma broke her wing and the elephant's tusks got bent."

"An elephant, hm?" Erik stroked her hair lovingly, pushing away his thoughts regarding the uncanny symbolism. "That sounds mighty big for Schmetterling to eat, even if the elephant wasn't the nightmare part."

"I agree." Marco rubbed his thumb under Ava's eyes to catch her tears, wondering how her mind had conjured up something that could strike her parents to the core so strongly. "But you're safe here with us."

Ava didn't look or sound convinced. "But bad things can happen anywhere."

Erik and Marco shared a look over her head in silent acknowledgement of just how true their daughter's statement was. "So can good things," the blond finally said. "We work through the bad together, and we celebrate the good together."

"We'll always be here for you, Ava," the brunet promised.

The girl nodded solemnly. "Ich liebe euch."

"Wir dich auch."

The little family fell asleep cuddled together, safe in their unity.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from the song "It's Quiet Uptown" from the musical "Hamilton." The song describes a husband and wife grieving the death of their son.


End file.
